Past The Point
by lifesaver55
Summary: Seajae and Bosco. Another day another ending to our hero's story.
1. Home

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the shirt on my back and the voices in my head.  
  
NOTE: Just another Seajae and Bosco story. Hope you like it.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
PAST THE POINT  
  
  
  
It was almost midnight when Bosco finnally made it home. The first thing he noticed it was quiet. Too quiet. Since Hope had become part of their family she seemed to rule the roost. And bed time, well there wasn't one really. She hardly ever slept which ment neither did he or Seajae. It had been a long hard month. Seajae was reading when he walked into the bedroom and threw his duffle bag on the floor.  
  
"Hard day at the office Boscorelli?" He stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed.  
  
"You don't know the half of it." Bosco layed his head on his wife's stomanch and she stroked his hair. "Hope on some new medication I don't know about?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"She's sleeping. That's not like her." Seajae laughed.  
  
"I think she just got used to the crib and stuff. I think she'll sleep much better."  
  
"God I hope so. I love her to death but I like sleep too." He kissed her heart shapped tatoo jus above her waist line. "And I'd like some quility time with mom too."  
  
"Mom's here now." He lifted his head and kissed her. "I miss you Maurice."  
  
"We need to get into the swing of things. Some kind of rutine." He ran his hands up her t-shirt. "You and me need a vacation."  
  
"MM That sounds so nice. You, me , someplace warm." Bosco kissed her neck. "Just us."  
  
"That sounds so selfish but hell I think we deserve it."  
  
"Maybe after Christmas?"  
  
"How many years have we been saying that?"  
  
"Five." Bosco let his hands roam his wife's body. She moaned loudly." "Sheeee you'll wake the baby and I won't be able to finish..." A cry broke out from the moniter on the bed side table. "I'll go." He kissed her one last time and headed to the nursery. An hour later Hope was dry and fed and back to sleep and when Bosco got back to bed Seajae was asleep too. He got into bed and put his arms around his wife and it wasn't long before he was asleep too.  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
  
  
"You miss riding with me. Admit it." Bosco drove down the street. Faith by his side for the first time in over a year.  
  
"I honestly don't miss your driving Bosco." Faith smiled. "How's Hope?"  
  
"Still wakes up every two hours. We get about three hours asleep a night."  
  
"But she's healthy right?"  
  
"As a horse." He laughed. "Who would of thought me with three kids."  
  
"You did good Bos. You have a great wife and great kids."  
  
"We did good Faith. Both of us. And other then no time with our better halves I think we really got it together."  
  
"If you say so." The radio broke in.  
  
"55 David respond to 789 Davenport. Reports of sceaming coming from apartment 16 B as in boy." Faith answered the call and turned on the lights and sirens. "Time to show the rookies how it's really done."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The woman was still warm. She lay naked face down on the lime green shag carpeting. Bosco looked at Faith. It was getting to be a habit that their first call of a shift was something so brutal.  
  
"You want to call Seajae?"  
  
"No. But I guess I have to." He key the radio. "55 David requesting CSI and SVU at our location. We have a DOA." A thunk made them both look toward the bedroom. "Guess we should search the rest of the place."  
  
"You think?" Faith put her hand on her gun, Bosco unholsterd his. "We are so not with it today."  
  
"Sleep deprevation." The both slowly entered the bedroom. Scaning the area they heard the noise again from the closet. Faith turned the handle and opened the door. Bosco aimed his gun . A girl no more then twelve sat trembling in front of them.  
  
"Hey sweety." Bosco put his gun away as Faith kneeled next to the girl. "My names officer McKenzie. This is officer Boscorelli." Tears were streaming down the little girls face. "Are you hurt?" The girl shook her head. "What's your name?"  
  
"Susie." Bosco looked at Faith. It couldn't be. Not after all this time.  
  
"Susie, what's your last name?"  
  
"Armstrong." Faith looked at the little girl. The age was right. Bosco heard Seajae come into the apartment.  
  
"I'll go." Bosco headed back down the hall way. "Hey sunshine."  
  
"Hey hot pants. Whatcha got."  
  
"Door was open a crack and we walked in on this. We found a kid in the bedroom closet,. She's fine. A little scared.  
  
"You think she saw who did this?"  
  
"Could be. I want to be here when you roll her."  
  
"You think you know her?"  
  
"Yeah. A case six years ago. A doctor from Chicago got a message from her niece and they traced it to our sector. Found the mother doped up in a shooting gallery and a pedophile had her daughter. The aunt went for coffee at the hospital and they were both gone AMA."  
  
"So you think this little girl is the one from six years ago?"  
  
"God I hope so. I know her aunt has been worried sick. She calls once a month to see if they found anything on either of them."  
  
"I guess when she calls this time we might have something."  
  
"Yeah a little good news along with the bad." Seajae found a purse hanging on a chair. She donned her rubber gloves and picked out the wallet. He held it up for Bosco to see the drivers license.  
  
"This your girl?" The picture of Cleo Lewis Armstrong stared back at him.  
  
"Yeah, that's her." Seajae looked at her husband.  
  
"This one personal?"  
  
"As if it would matter now."  
  
"You want to handle it?"  
  
"Yeah. But I want to do it my way."  
  
"A phone call won't work?"  
  
"Not this time." Seajae shook her head. She knew this was something her husband needed to do.  
  
"I'll pull some strings. You want to take the girl with you."  
  
"A hell of a Christmas present."  
  
"It might take some time."  
  
"I just want to get Susie back to Chicago where she belongs." Bosco could remember the look on Susan Lewis's face when she got back to the hospital room and her sister and niece were gone. It was a look that haunted him for years. But now he could bring little Susie home. Home to Chicago, home to Susan. 


	2. Susan's Tears

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the shirt on my back and the voices in my head.  
  
NOTE: Just another Seajae and Bosco story. Hope you like it.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
PAST THE POINT  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 Susan's Tears  
  
One Week Later  
  
  
  
The plane took off from Kennedy on schedual. If all went right Susie would be home with her aunt by noon. Seajae wasn't sure she wanted to do it this way but Bosco needed closure in this case. She had gone back though the file of six and a half years ago. Bosco had nearly beaten the man to death that had kidnapped the litter girl that sat beside her. It was a side of her husband she had only seen on paper. It didn't scare her but yet she was fearful of what he once was.  
  
"You okay?" Bosco took her hand.  
  
"Yeah. I hate take off." She griped his hand.  
  
"I know." He pulled out an evelope. "Maybe this can take your mind off of things." She opened the envelope and found a pair of tickets.  
  
"You kidding." She smiled. Two tickets for a football game on Sunday. "Packers/Bears. Bosco how did you get your hands on these?"  
  
"I got my ways. I thought since we were heading for Chicago anyway." Seajeae hugged him.  
  
"We're suppose to be working."  
  
"Just today. Then we have three days to ourselves."  
  
"Your crazy you know that?"  
  
"Yeah. But if I wasn't I wouln't of married you." He kissed her. "Stop worring about the kids." He saw the wrinkle in her brow. Bosco knew she was worried Hope would wreck havok over Kelly and Joey while they were away.  
  
"I will. I just don't want Hope to think we abandon her."  
  
"Hope is two months old. If you feed her and change her thats all she wants." Susie looked at the two people sitting next to her. She tapped Bosco on the soulder. "Yeah sweety what is it?"  
  
"How much longer till we get to see my aunt Susan?" Bosco checked his watch. About three hours honey." He looked at the girl. She was small for her age. Bosco could see Susan's eyes in Susie. Those eyes had haunted him for a long time.  
  
"Two hours on the plane and a little while in a taxi and we'll be there."  
  
"Do you think she'll remember me?"  
  
"Honey your aunt Susan could never forget you." Bosco hugged the girl. "Just wait till she's seen how big you gotten." The rest of the flight the three talked about Chicago and all the things Bosco and Seajae should see on their mini vacation.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"You want me to go in and find her?" Seajae looked at her husband. "I don't know what she looks like."  
  
"Just ask around someone will know who she is or if she's working." Seajae looked at Bosco with his little boy pout.  
  
"You ow me Boscorelli." They walked into the hospital. People were everywhere. Seajae thought Mercy on a Friday night was a zoo. She stopped the first nurse she saw. "Im looking for Susan Lewis."  
  
"She's around here somewhere. Try the lounge." Seajae looked around and found the dodctor's lounge and went in. A doctor lay on an old beat up couch reading a news paper.  
  
"I'm looking for Dr. Lewis."  
  
"Ahh I think she's here. At least I didn't think I saw her leave." Seajae smiled. They weren't going to make this easy.  
  
"Thanks." She walked out of the lounge and toward the admitting desk. She saw a blond woman coming toward her. "Susan Lewis." The woman looked at her.  
  
"I'm Susan Lewis." Sejae smiled.  
  
"Detective Boscorelli, New York police department."  
  
"Boscorelli? Are you any relation to Maurice Boscorelli?"  
  
"My husband. Actually that's why I'm here. He has something for you and he wanted to deliver it in person." Seajae turned and found Bosco in the crowded wiating area.  
  
"What could he possibly have for...." The people parted and Susan saw the girl. Bosco had both hands on her shoulder and was leaning down talking to her. "Oh my God." Susan looked at the girl. "Susie." She wispered. After all this time. She looked at Seajae and then at Bosco.  
  
"Merry Christmas Susan." Susie ran to her aunt and threw herself into her arms. Bosco smiled and held back the tears. Seajae was right. This one was personal. This is where little Susie needed to be. Seajae came and stood next to her husband and put her arm around him.  
  
"You done good Boscorelli. Now I know why you needed to do this in person."  
  
"She's home." Susan looked up at the two people standing infront of her.  
  
"How can I ever thank you."  
  
"This one is on the house Dr. Lewis." Seajae patted Susie's hair. Susan stood up and hugged her neice some more. "Hey Susie why don't you and I go grab a soda for Bosco and your aunt."  
  
"Can I aunt Susan. Seajae's a police officer and I'll be safe with her."  
  
"Okay sweety." Susan watched her niece follow Seajae down the hall. "God she's gotten big."  
  
"Six years will do that to a person. Susan we need to talk."  
  
"Why. What happened to her. Was she...." Bosco put his hand up. Susan stopped talking.  
  
"Cleo was found in her apartment. Susan she was murdered,"  
  
"Oh dear God. I was so happy to see Susie. I forgot about Cleo."  
  
"Susie was hinding in the closet. We're pretty sure she saw it happen. My wife pulled some strings to bring her back here. But if she remebers any more she may have to come back for a trial."  
  
"Bosco she's twelve."  
  
"She witnessed her mother's murder. If she needs to come back we'll protect her. Right now we have no leads so chances are we may never need her back."  
  
"Where's Cleo?"  
  
"Seajae got them to realease the body to her. All you have to do is call a mortuary to pick her up from the airport." Susan crossed her arms over her chest and watched Susie with Seajae Boscorelli.  
  
"She's good with her."  
  
"Yeah. She loves kids."  
  
"You have any of your own?"  
  
"Three." Susan looked at Bosco.  
  
"I never in a million years would of thought you'd get married let alone have three kids."  
  
"Thanks." He smiled. "I've grown up a little."  
  
"Yes you have."  
  
"I haven't broken a nose since that day." He looked at his wife. "I leave that to her."  
  
"So did you find out if Susie had been going to school?"  
  
"As far as we know yes. She's smart and tallented. Even after everything she seems well ajusted. It took us a week to get the autherization and stuff and she stayed with us. I wouldn't let them put her in a shelter of foster care."  
  
"Thank you Bosco. You and your wife went above and beyond what you had to do." Seajae came up with Susie in tow.  
  
"I'm glad you have her back. This is where she needs to be."  
  
"Do you need us to take her until your shift is over?" Seajae looked around thinking that this was no place for a little girl to be hanging out.  
  
"I'm off in twenty minutes. There's a cafe across the street. The food won't kill you."  
  
"Well that's a plus." They laughed. "We'll meet you there." Susan gave Susie one last hug.  
  
"I'll be over in a little bit."  
  
"Okay." The Boscorelli's and Susie walked to the diner across the street and Susan went back to work. It all had worked out. Seajae looked at Bosco. It was days like this that Seajae could believe in happily ever after. Seajae smiled. Happily ever after and her never really went together. And when it did there was something else out there just waiting to mess it up. But that was their lives. Seajae and Bosco wouldn't have it anyother way. 


	3. Time Off For Good Behavior

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the shirt on my back and the voices in my head.  
  
NOTE: Just another Seajae and Bosco story. Hope you like it.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
PAST THE POINT  
  
Chapter 3 Time Off For Good Behavior  
  
"Who were those people?" John Carter came up behind Susan.  
  
"New York police."  
  
"What did they want?"  
  
"They brought Susie home." John looked surprised.  
  
"Hey that's great." He saw the sadness in her eyes. "Cleo?"  
  
"Dead. It wasn't like I wasn't expecting it sooner or later but, you know it still hurts."  
  
"How's Susie taking it?"  
  
"Okay I guess. I'm meeting them at Doc Magoo's after my shift. What I'm I going to do Carter. I don't know what to say or do. It's been six years." Jonh gave his friend a hug.  
  
"It'll all work out Susan. Just give it time."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"He's good with her." An hour later Susan sat with Seajae and watched Bosco playing a video game with Susie.  
  
"Yeah. He's every little girls dream." Seajae smiled. "Or girls have him wraped around thier fingure."  
  
"How old are they?"  
  
"Angel will be four in March and Hope is two and half months."  
  
"Bosco said you have three."  
  
"Makenzie is going to be one on Christmas day. He's a daddy's boy too." Seajae looked at Bosco and thoought about how far they had come in the past few months. "They all seem to just radiate toward him."  
  
"You sound a little jelous."  
  
"No. Just enveous some times of the way he can just know what they need. What I need, when we need it."  
  
"You two seem very happy."  
  
"We are most of the time. When we arn't fighting over the way our careers take us sometimes."  
  
"At least you found someone who understands your job. The men I date don't understand why I do it."  
  
"Men are frightened of a strong woman. Afraid they won't be needed."  
  
"It's not that way with you two though is it?"  
  
"No. I was afraid he didn't need me more then once and we both got over that one okay."  
  
"Your a lucky woman Seajae."  
  
"Thanks." Bosco and Susie came back to the table and sat down. Bosco kissed his wife. "You ready to head out cowboy?"  
  
"You guys going back tonight?"  
  
"Nope. We have tickets to the football game on Sunday." Bosco smiled. "Early Christmas present."  
  
"Where are you staying?"  
  
"Bosco won't tell me. He said it's a surprise."  
  
"Ohhhh. Sounds mysterous. Well Susie can you say good-bye to Seajae and Bosco?" They all got up.  
  
"Bye." She hugged them both and Seajae handed Susan a bag.  
  
"We went shopping. It's not a lot but it should get you by till you get settled."  
  
"Seajae. I don't know what to say."  
  
"Just sat you'll keep that girl safe and come see us in New York." Susan hugged her and Bosco. Seajae handed her a card. "Both our cell phone numbers on there. Call if you need anything."  
  
"I will and thanks again guys." They said one more set of good-byes and headed out in directions. Bosco took his wifes hand and headed to the corner to catch a cab.  
  
"You ready for a night you'll never forget." Seajae shivered as a cold wind blew up some snow.seperate  
  
"As long as I'm warm I'm up for anything." "Good." Bosco whistled and got a cab and team Boscorelli set of for a couple of days of R and R.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
  
"Your spoling me." Seajae said as Bosco kissed her. He had ordered room service and they laid in bed eating strawberries and drinking champaign.  
  
"Only the best for my girl."  
  
"What a way to end a long week." Seajae took a bite of strawberry and kissed her husband. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Bosco looked into his wife's beautiful brown eyes. She was his lilfe. His everything and he coluld never find the words for the way he felt. He kissed her agin. He could never get enough of this woman as long as he lived.  
  
"MMMMM I could get used to this Boscorelli. You and me. Peace and quiet."  
  
"You wouldn't trade our kids for anything. Even peace and quiet."  
  
"This is true but it's nice." She snuggled closer to her husband. "Can we stay here for the rest of the week end?"  
  
"What about the football game?"  
  
"Okay so I might have to make one exception." They laughed.  
  
"Should I worry about you running off to be a football roadie?"  
  
"Naaa. I got over the sports hero crushs a long time ago. Now it's a man in uniform that turns me on."  
  
"Oh really. I happen to have one of those."  
  
"And handcuffs?"  
  
"Got those too."  
  
"MMMM My dream man." He kissed her again and he knew with all the mistakes in his life he'd done something right in loving this woman. "Merry me."  
  
"Been there. Done that." Seajae moaned as Bosco kissed her neck.  
  
"God Boscorelli the things you do to me."  
  
"Are you complaining?"  
  
"NEVER!!!"  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Seajae woke with a start. It had been so long since she had the dreams that when they came they hit her hard. She felt Bosco's hand on her back. She laid down in his arms and closed her eyes.  
  
"Should I be worring?" He wispered.  
  
"Not yet. It's just a dream."  
  
"That's how this all starts."  
  
"Well it was just a dream and if I over anylis it it'll only make it worse." She kissed his lightly stubbled cheek. "I wouldn't change any of it you know."  
  
"Me either. Well maybe the part where I lost my memory. And the month you were gone. Amnd maybe..." Seajae put her finger to his lips.  
  
"It all made us who we are." She kissed him. "Let's get some sleep." Bosco smiled.  
  
"Who needs sleep." He rolled over taking her on top of him and kissed her.  
  
"MMMM I guess a few more minutes wouldn't hurt." The both laughed and it was quite awhile before either of them went back to bed.  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Susan watched Susie sleep. She was twelve years old. Missing six years of her nieces life was a hard pill to swollow. Cleo had walked out of that hospital in New York and never looked back. Somehow, she vowed, she would make it up to Susie. Susan turned and headed to her nice warm bed and some much needed sleep. 


	4. It's Who You Know

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the shirt on my back and the voices in my head.  
  
NOTE: Just another Seajae and Bosco story. Hope you like it.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
PAST THE POINT  
  
Chapter 4 It's Who You Know  
  
  
  
Times like this Bosco felt like there was nothing he couldn't do as long as Seajae was by his side. He'd become a husband, a father, a better man. He had been able to love like he had never loved before. The woman who layed next to him was his savior. As much as he told himself he didn't deserve her he thanked God every day for letting him have her. The things that mattered to him ten years ago were just vauge memories. His job was the only thing that had mattered. Bosco knew that one day it would all come to an end. Seajae would be by his side even when work wouldn't. Seajae and his kids. He laughed. Who would of thought Maurice Boscorelli would ever have kids. One, let alone three. Three little lives that depend on him to make the right choices. To protect them from the world till they are old enought to face it on their own.  
  
"Bosco?" Seajae rolled over and opened her eyes.  
  
"Yeah babe?"  
  
"Your thinking too hard." She proped herself up on her elbow and ran her hand down his stubbled cheek.  
  
"Are you ever sorry you married me?"  
  
"Where is this coming from?"  
  
"Is there one day in all the time that we've been together that you thought 'Why the hell did I marry this punk'?"  
  
"Maurice Boscorelli I thank God every day that I found a wonderful caring man that treats me right and is the best husband and father he could be." She stroked his cheek. "I can honestly say I have never been sorry I married you."  
  
"Sometimes I think you could of done better."  
  
"They don't get much better then you Bosco." She kissed him. "I love you so much it hurts everytime we're apart." He turned toward her and laid his hand on her hip and pulled her toward him.  
  
"What the hell did I do to deserve you?"  
  
"MMM Just lucky I guess." She kissed him softly, slowly deepening the kiss. "I'm the luckest woman in the world." He pulled her on top of him and showed her that he was the lucky one.  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The phone rang. Seajae rolled over and found her cell phone.  
  
"Boscorelli."  
  
"I didn't wake you did I?" Susan Lewis's voice sounded distant.  
  
"No.. well yeah but I think we needed to get up anyway." She looked for the clock but it must of gotten knocked off the table somehow. "What time is it?"  
  
"Three o'clock."  
  
"Oh god...It's still only Saturday right?" Susan laughed.  
  
"Yeah. Hey Bosco said you had tickets to tomorrow's game."  
  
"Yeah. He got them for me for Chistmas. Why?"  
  
"I have a friend who has a box. He asked Susie and me to come along. Susie metioned you were going to the game and he offered to set you guys up to."  
  
"Wow. That would be great. Just tell us where you want to meet and we'll be there."  
  
"Will Call window at ten sound good."  
  
"Great....But one thing Susan."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I'm a Packer fan."  
  
"See I knew you weren't perfect." Seajae lauged and hung up the phone. She serched for the clock and found it on the floor. "Talk about your wild rides." She looked at her husband and smiled. God he was perfect. She laid back down and dialed home to find out if her mother in law and crew still had thier sanity.  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Seajae and Maurice Boscorelli, John Carter and Abby Lockheart." Bosco and Seajae had stopped at the hospital on the way out to dinner to see how Susie was doing.  
  
"Nice to meet the people who brought Susie home." Seajae liked the young doctor on sight. "Susan was loosing a lot of sleep over it."  
  
"I'm glad we could help. And thank you ahead of time for tomorrow."  
  
"My grandparents have had a box as long as I can remember and I hardly ever get to go. And all of us rarly ever get the same day off." Carter smiled at them. "It's the least I could do. So where are you going to dinner?"  
  
"I don't know again my husband is surpising me."  
  
"I hardly ever can so don't get used to it." Bosco looked around the nearly empty ER. "I bet you don't get many nights like this."  
  
"Got that right. I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop." Abby laughed.  
  
"You better get a nap in if your going to make it though the game tomorrow after working sixteen hours."  
  
"Seaj, we better get going. Our reservations are for eight."  
  
"Hey do you two need a wake up call." Susan called from the hall. "Wouldn't want you sleeping till three o'clock again."  
  
"Call us at eight just to be on the safe side." Bosco and Seajae waved good-bye to thier new friends and headed out to dinner.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*  
  
"I never saw Lake Michigan in the winter." Seajae looked out the window of the restaurant.  
  
"You spent a lot of time here?" Bosco realized he hardly knew what she did before New York six five years ago.  
  
"A year when I was in college." Seajae looked at Bosco. "I spent more time in the law library then I did catching the sights."  
  
"Didn't know I married a book worm."  
  
"Not even close. I hated every minute of it. All I wanted to know is how I could nial Mueler to the wall. From the day I started to the day I became a Marshall it was all about making him pay."  
  
"You did in the end."  
  
"But too many people got hurt before I could take him down."  
  
"You did what you had to do Seajae. No matter what he's gone now." Bosco took her hand. "Your a super cop and you got the job done."  
  
"I know. But sometimes I still feel guilty that I didn't get him sooner." She smiled and took a sip of her wine. "But I don't feel guilty that the road lead to you and my life I have today."  
  
"Don't ever feel guilty about that."  
  
"Never."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
It was cold but Seajae wanted to walk. Bosco knew she was missing the kids as much as he was. But she looked truly happy for the first time in a long time. They walked down the street hand and hand not saying a word. He watched her as she looked up at the stars. Her blond hair glistening with the snowflakes that fell of the trees with the breeze.  
  
"Snow isn't this white in New York is it?"  
  
"I don't think so. It has something to do with the ozone over the city." Bosco laughed. Seajae picked up some snow and made a snow ball. "Don't even think about it woman."  
  
"What are you going to do if I think about it?"  
  
"That dress is pretty skimpy to be talking trash."  
  
"What you think I can't take a little cold snow?"  
  
"Honey I can tell your cold already if you know what I mean." Seajae threw the snow ball. It landed on Bosco's chest.  
  
"Ohhh, I thought about." She took three steps backward.  
  
"MMMM you are so in trouble." Bosco took a hand full of snow and tossed it at his wife. She turn and ran, laughing. He finnally cought up to her at the corner and picked her up and swung her around. "Your so going to pay for that."  
  
"Promise." She kissed him.  
  
"Oh you better believe I promise." The cell phone ringing broke them apart. Bosco set Seajae down and she dug in her coat pocket to aswer it.  
  
"Boscorelli."  
  
"Seajae, it's Billy."  
  
"Hey Billy, what's up."  
  
"There was a fire tonight. In the building where you found the girl and her mom."  
  
"Arson?"  
  
"Could be. Neighbors heard somthing from the apartment just before the place lit up. A lamp breaking or something."  
  
"Thanks for the heads up Billy. Why are you calling and not Jimmy."  
  
"He's off tonight. Ireland's sick and so is Kim."  
  
"Well give them my best and thanks again." Seajae looked at Bosco. "Chleo's and Susie's building just went up in smoke."  
  
"You think it's the same guy?"  
  
"He went back to find out who might have Susie."  
  
"We searched that place. Susan's name wasn't anywhere."  
  
"God I hope so. I hate to have this guy turn up." Seajae wrapped her coat around her. Suddenly feeling cold. "I know a couple of guys with the PD here. I think we might want to give them a heads up."  
  
"We don't even know what this guy lookes like."  
  
"But Susie does."  
  
"She never said if she did or didn't see him Seajae. Neither one of us wanted to push it."  
  
"Maybe we need to push it."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"If she knows the guy it might just save us a lot of hassle." Bosco hailed a cab.  
  
"Let's go back to the hotel. Your shivering." He knew is was more from fear for Susie then from the cold because he felt the same way. Maybe bringing Susie home now hadn't been the best idea.  
  
"Don't." Seajae grabbed his hand and held it tight.  
  
"Don't what?"  
  
"She's safer here then anywhere else. In New York she'd be in the system. Here she's not on paper yet. And when she is Susan has her real birth certificate. Chleo had theirs altered."  
  
"I hope your right."  
  
"So do I honey, so do I." 


	5. It's What You Know

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the shirt on my back and the voices in my head.  
  
NOTE: Just another Seajae and Bosco story. Hope you like it.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
PAST THE POINT  
  
Chapter 5 It's What You Know  
  
Seajae sat on the bed putting lotion on her legs when Bosco came out of the shower wrapped in just a towell. It had been a long time since it had been just the two of them.  
  
"Did you call home?" He came and sat down beside her.  
  
"Yeah. Alls well on the home front. Angel is keeping grandma on her toes."  
  
"Doyle run for cover yet?"  
  
"No. Him and Kelly were taking the kids to the toy store tomorrow to see Santa."  
  
"Better them then us." Bosco layed down and Seajae curled up next to him. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Just thinking about the phone call from Billy."  
  
"Don't." He kissed the top of her head. "This weekend is for you and me. We will deal with the rest on Monday."  
  
"Okay. I love you." She kissed him.  
  
"I love you too. You really think Susie's safe her?"  
  
"Bosco I know she is. Now isn't you who just told me to wait till Monday to worry."  
  
"Neither one of us can do that and you know it." He handed her the phone. "Make those calls. But don't tell Susan yet. Maybe we can avoid it."  
  
"Yeah and maybe it will be seventy and sunny tomorrow." She dialed a number she hadn't used in a long time.  
  
"Chicago Police Department, Sgt. Renoylds."  
  
"Detective Reece please."  
  
"Reese is off tonight, can I take a message?"  
  
"Luitenant Jeffers?"  
  
"Hold on one moment mam." She was put on hold. Seajae looked at Bosco.  
  
"You owe me Boscorelli." She wispered. He smiled. A voice came over the phone.  
  
"Jeffers here."  
  
"Hey Chris, it's Seajae."  
  
"McBride?"  
  
"Boscorelli now."  
  
"Some man was crazy enough to marry you?"  
  
"Seems like it. Hey you still with major crimes?"  
  
"Yeah. You still a US Marshall?"  
  
"No NYPD."  
  
"No way."  
  
"Way. I may have a guy coming your way. Haven't a clue what he lookes like but he was using the name Donavan Craine. Rented an apartment for a woman and her daughter in New York. Woman turned up dead a week and a half ago and we brought the daughter here to live with her aunt."  
  
"I'll put feelers out at the airport. Daughter see him do it?"  
  
"Odds are she did but nobody's pushing her on this end."  
  
"Sounds personal."  
  
"It is. I'll give you my cell number. We're going to the game tomorrow and heading home Monday morning."  
  
"Still a closet Packer fan?"  
  
"Bet your ass. Call me if you here anything. The number is 612- 9987."  
  
"You got it." Chris said his good byes and Seajae hung up.  
  
"All taken care of." She curled up next to Bosco again and kissed his cheek. "Let's just hope the real world stays away for just a little while longer." Bosco tightened his hold on his wife.  
  
"Yeah. That would be nice." But Bosco knew better. The real world always crept up on them at the most inapropreate times. He rolled over and kissed his wife and kept the world at baye a little longer.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
  
"Boscorelli." Seajae rolled over and hit her husband.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Find the phone and answer it."  
  
"You had it last." The phone kept ringing.  
  
"Maurice....."  
  
"Seajae......" He threw the phone on her stomanch and she answered it.  
  
"This better be good."  
  
"Good morning to you too."  
  
"Is it morning already?"  
  
"How late did you stay out last night." Susan Lewis was laughing at her.  
  
"We were in bed by midnight."  
  
"But were you sleeping?" Seajae laughed.  
  
"I'm not telling. How's Susie?"  
  
"She likes Mrs. Hill but she misses Bosco and you."  
  
"We miss her to. So we meeting at ten at will call right?"  
  
"Ten at will call. That's a.m."  
  
"Ha, ha. See you then."  
  
"Bye." Seajae hung up and put the phone on the bedside table. Bosco was watching her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your beautiful in the morning." He leaned over and kissed her. "Your beautiful all the time but I love the way you look in the morning."  
  
"Your nuts."  
  
"Maybe, but I'm your nut." She laughed and got out of bed.  
  
"I'm taking a shower. If your feeling really nutty you can join me." Bosco watched his wife head to the bathroom. He ploped himself back on the pillow and smiled. He was the luckiest man on earth. Nothing could break the good mood he was in. He got up and headed to the shower to keep his wife company.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Susan said you two have three kids?" Abby sat next to Seajea. The football game wasn't starting for another hour. The men had gone on a mission and the woman sat in the nice warm box sipping hot chocolate.  
  
"Yeah. Angel is almost four. Makenzie will be one on Chistmas day and Hope is two months old."  
  
"Wow you got your hands full." Seajae smiled.  
  
"It keeps us busy, Hope was a kinda a surprise. When I had Mac I had some problems and they ended up doing a hysterectamy." Seajae looked over the field and remembered the feeling she felt that day. Waking up. Unable to have anymore babies. "Then Hope came into our lives."  
  
"Your adopting her?"  
  
"Yeah. Her mom was a murder victum." Bosco and Carter walked into the room. "Hey guys, find any trouble out there?"  
  
"Nothing we couldn't handle." Bosco kissed his wife. Susan smiled at them. She couldn't believe this was the same hot headed man she met six years ago. Susie came up to them and sat on Bosco's lap. "Hey princess." The little girl wispered something in his ear. Bosco smiled and handed her something from his pocket.  
  
"You two are up to something." Seajae smiled.  
  
"Not us." Bosco looked at his wife.  
  
"Yeah, whatever Boscorelli." Susan lauged and Susie came up to her aunt and handed her whatever Bosco had in his pocket.  
  
"I got this for you aunt Susan." Susan looked at the small box.  
  
"Oh Susie you didn't have to." She opened the box to find a necklace with a tiny little charm.  
  
"That's my birthstone. Seajae has one just like it for all her kids. Now that I'm going to be your kid I thought you needed one too." Seajae and Susan looked at Bosco. He smiled shyly.  
  
"She asked." Seajae took his had and held it.  
  
"There are days when you compleatly amaze me Boscorelli."  
  
"Keeps you thinking doesn't it." He kissed her.  
  
"Keeps me on my toes thats for sure."  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
The Packers won and Seajae didn't gloat. The phone ringing at the end of the forth quarter put a damper on any celebrating that was to be done. Seajae answered it.  
  
"Seajae, it's Chris. We got a hit on your guy. He's arriving at four American Airlines gate 37, O'Hare."  
  
"Your a God Jeffers."  
  
"You want me to get you out of there and to the airport?"  
  
"Could you?"  
  
"You bet. Go down the main gate. Ten minutes."  
  
"Thanks." Seajae hung up and Bosco came to her.  
  
"He's here?"  
  
"On his way. We got a ride to the airport. I hate to leave like this but if it means saving some stress on them."  
  
"Yeah. You want to do it or should I."  
  
"Hey you two, what's up?" Susan came to them.  
  
"We gotta take off. A friend needs some help on a case."  
  
"Your on vacation."  
  
"It's what I know. Everyone needs my advice you know."  
  
"We'll see you before you go won't we?"  
  
"You bet." Seajae hugged Susan. Carter came up to them.  
  
"Sorry you guys have to leave."  
  
"Thanks so much. We had a great time. And we need to get together more often." Seajae and Bosco grabbed thier coats. "I'll call you Susan." They headed out the door.  
  
"That was odd." Susan looked at Carter.  
  
"You think it has to do with Susie?"  
  
"I don't know. But I think the Boscorelli's are hiding something."  
  
"Really." Carter chuckeld. "You think?"  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-**--*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"This better be the end." Seajae walked down the corridor to the main gate. "I hate to lie to Susan."  
  
"I know baby. We'll get this guy and Susie will be safe." Bosco took his wifes hand. "It's what we know how to do right? Catch the bad guys."  
  
"Yeah. It's what we know." Seajae hopped they knew enought to put this guy away before he hurt Susan Lewis and her niece. 


	6. Hiding In Plane Sight

"Disclaimer: I own nothing but the shirt on my back and the voices in my head.  
  
NOTE: Just another Seajae and Bosco story. Hope you like it.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
PAST THE POINT  
  
Chapter 6 Hiding In Plane Sight  
  
  
  
Seajae stood and watched as the plane touched down. Taking a deep breath she looked over at Bosco and Chris Jeffers getting along like old friends. It was going to be hard to catch this guy. They radioed the plane and they were going to keep everyone seated until they could pick up Craine. She hoped this was the end. Dread seeped though her at the thought of having to sell Susan her niece was still in danger.  
  
"Seajae?" Bosco put his hand on the small of her back. "Something wrong?"  
  
"This is all wrong."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Something....it's just not right. You know how I hate when things are too easy." Bosco pulled her close.  
  
"It'll be okay honey. We'll find this guy and it will all work out."  
  
"Too easy Bosco. It's way too easy." Bosco knew she was right. He knew the way she was feeling because he had been feeling it too. The uneasiness that came with getting close to the end of something and having it blow up in your face.  
  
"Team Boscorelli will get the job done. Count on that." The plane taxied to the concorse and half a dozon plain clothed Chicago officers came to stand in front of Bosco and Seajae. Chris Jeffers looked at his freinds.  
  
"It's your party guys. Tell us what you want."  
  
"Our guy is in 14c. We need two at the gate and two at the door. Hopefully he won't run. But chaces are he will."  
  
"What's saying he didn't change seats?"  
  
"Unless he traded with someone the flight was booked solid." Seajae saw the gate attenant nod. "Okay boys, lets hit it."  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Seajae slammed the door behind her. She wanted to scream. To throw something. Reaching for her cell phone Bosco grabbed it from her before she could send it sailing across the room.  
  
"And here you were doing so well."  
  
"Bite me Boscorelli." She threw herself down on the bed. Bosco hung up thier jackets and sat on the bed next to her.  
  
"It isn't your fault."  
  
"How did he get off that plane Bosco?"  
  
"Maybe he never got on."  
  
"The flight attedant says he did."  
  
"Maybe he paid her to say that? He's a sneaky one."  
  
"I wish we knew what he looked like." Seajae rolled over and laid on her stomach and pounded her head agaist the bed. Bosco stopped her and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"No since beating yourself up over it Seajae." He laughed and held his wife close. He didn't like this one bit. Now they would have to tell Susan that someone may be after her niece. "So what's the plan oh wise one?"  
  
"Pull the blankets over our heads and hide for a week."  
  
"No can do baby. We need to call Susan now." Seajae rolled over and grabbed the phone. "You do it. You know her better then I do."  
  
"Yeah okay." He didaled Susan's number half way and then decided that it wasn't something that should be done on the phone. "Let's go and tell her."  
  
"God I don't want to do this." They got thier coats on and headed to Susans.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*---*  
  
"So you think this guy wants Susie?" Susan Lewis sat on her couch with Bosco.  
  
"That's the only reason he would of headed to Chicago."  
  
"So what do we do?"  
  
"We can bring her back to New York with us and put her in protective costody."  
  
"Oh nice way to spend Christmas."  
  
"She would be with us Susan. I wouldn't have it anyother way. Either would Seajae." He looked at his wife and the little girl playing a computer game. "Your welcome too. Take a few days off."  
  
"You really mean it don't you?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"I just never imagioned you this way."  
  
"What way?"  
  
"Nice." Bosco laughed.  
  
"Blame it on my wife."  
  
"So you take her back tomorrow?"  
  
"You can come as soon as you get the time off."  
  
"Seajae are you sure this is okay with you?"  
  
"It was my idea." She looked at Susan. "If you don't have any plans for Christmas we want both of you in New York." Susie looked at Seajae and then at Susan.  
  
"Can we aund Susan? Please. And it's baby Mac's birthday too." Susie really wanted to spend the hollidays with the Boscorelli's.  
  
"What the heck." Susan stood up. She feared for her niece and knew the best place for her was with people who cared for her as much as she did.  
  
"We'll have her go though the mug books and see if we can put a face on this guy."  
  
"She's just a child Bosco."  
  
"More the reason to get this guy off the streets." Seajae went and sat next to Susan.  
  
"We won't let anything happen to her Susan. I swear."  
  
"I believe you." Susan watched her neice and said a little prayer keeping her and the Boscorelli's safe.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The man stood at the platform. The train would be coming soon. The train that would take him to his destiny. Susie Armstrong had always been a pain in his ass. She wasn't whiney like her mother. She wouldn't back down and sometimes she needed to be knocked down but Chloe wouldn't alow it. Now he was going to get rid of her like he did her mother. No would stop him. Not even Seajae Boscorelli and her pain in the ass husband. 


	7. Downward Spiral

Dicloser: I don't own anything so don't sue me.  
  
Notes: Going take a turn in this one. I know how you love that.  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Past The Point  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven- Downward Spiral  
  
  
  
After a fitful, sleepless night Bosco, Seajae and Susie boarded a plane to New York the next morning. Susan would join them as soon as she talked to her boss at the hospital. It had been a nice weekend, minus the man who killed Chleo coming after Susie. Bosco looked at his wife. She looked tierd. She had been doing to much sleeping lately and he hadn't been helping matters any. Susie was poking at him.  
  
"What honey?" The plane was getting ready to taxi down the run way.  
  
"That man that just got on the plane. It's...Mr. Craine." She wispered.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"That man in the tan jacket is the man who hurt my mom." Seajae looked at Bosco and they both looked at the man going down the isle to the rear of the plane.  
  
"Susie are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. He was mommy's boyfriend for three years Bosco." He looked at Seajae.  
  
"We can't do anything till we land in New York. There's no way he can slip past us. If we say calm it will work out."  
  
"We can call for back up."  
  
"He's got airline conections Bosco. We can't risk it." Seajae looked back and saw the man had taken his seat. "Let's just let him sit till New York. I don't want to start trouble now."  
  
"Yeah I guess your right." The plane began to take off. "God I hate this."  
  
"Take off or the fact we have a murder suspect twenty feet from us and we can't do a damn thing about it?"  
  
"Both." Seajae held her husbands hand a prayed the flight didn't take any longer then it needed to be.  
  
*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Fifteen minutes in to the flight something happened that no one expected to happen. Two men came out of first class brandishing guns.  
  
"Okay people, everyones stays calm and no one gets hurt." Seajae looked at Bosco.  
  
"This isn't happening."  
  
"Honey this is our world. It's happening." The two men came down the isle.  
  
"This doesn't look good. A murder in the back of the plane and hijackers in the front." Seajae looked over and Susie was sleeping. "Got any ideas?"  
  
"Your the terroist expert."  
  
"These arn't terrorist." One man came up to them.  
  
"Quit the chit chat."  
  
"Sorry." Bosco looked at the large hand gun the man was carring. "Just trying to calm my wife."  
  
"Keep quiet."  
  
"Yes sir." Seajae watched the other man as he went into the area near the cock pit. This wasn't looking good at all. Not good at all. 


	8. Will It Never End?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Notes: I'm really struggling for time with this so bear with me. I'm just making this up as I go along so if laws and stuff are wrong so be it. It's all right in my head. LOL. Please read and review. I also know nothing about landing a plane so if thats wrong oh well.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
  
  
Chapter 8 Will It Never End?  
  
  
  
Seajae Marie McBride Boscorelli never once in her life felt as hopeless as she did at the moment the two men pulled those guns out and took over the plane. She was helpless and defencless. She had no weapons, no plan. Just her husband and the life of a child who she'd grown to care about in the past week.  
  
Bosco watched his wife watch the two men. He knew she was looking for thier weakness. Somehow they needed to find it before the men decided that they wern't going to make it to the ground as safe and sound as they thought. Bosco knew the no terrorist policey like the back of his hand and so did Seajae. They were going to be shot down at the first sign of a hijacking.  
  
The men talked to each other in Spanish. Seajae looked at Bosco as she listened to what the men said. As soon as one went to the front of the cabin she started to get up. Bosco pulled her back down into her seat.  
  
"Seajae it's not worth getting killed over."  
  
"Either way we die Bosco. If they say the planes been taken over were going to be shot out of the sky no matter what."  
  
"Maybe...."  
  
"This plane veres of corse one mile Bosco were all going to die anyway. These guys want money for us. They arn't going to get it and they should know. Whoever helped them smuggle those guns abord never told them that the military would shoot us down if the plane was hijacked." One of the men looked at Seajae.  
  
"You have something to say?" He came up to her.  
  
"You'll kill us all. The government has a no tollerance for hijacking. Since 9/11 they shoot down any plane taken over by unknown terrorists."  
  
"So you think they won't want to save some of the US's top scientist?" The man pointed to first class. "There's six of MIT's top ten there in first class."  
  
"I don't care if Albert Einstine is in the cock pit. It won't stop them from shooting us down."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because I helped write the draft of the bill congress signed giving the government the no hijacking tollernce. They would risk loosing eighty of us then take a chace of loosing thousands." The man looked at his partner. They exchanged words in Spanish. He turned back to Seajae.  
  
"You work for the government?"  
  
"I used to."  
  
"They will listen to you?"  
  
"No. They will listen to no one on this matter." The man swung his gun to hit her across the face. Seajae ducked and leaned her shoulder into the man and plowed him over. Up front a brave soul took his partner off gaurd. He managed to over come the gun man but not before a spray of bullets ripped though the cock pit.  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*  
  
  
  
When the smoke cleared the gun men were secured to seats in the front of the plane. Thier guns safely in the hands of the Boscorelli's. Seajae and Bosco opened the cock pit door and their biggest fear lay in front of them. Both pilots were dead. The auto pilot was still on.  
  
"Let's hope there's one person on this plane with a pilots license."  
  
"They guys from MIT should be smart enought to land this thing right?" They looked at each other.  
  
"Bosco, were in over our heads with this one."  
  
"You think?" He turned and took the mike from next to the cock pit door. "You want to break they bad news or should I?"  
  
"Neither. Shut the door and help me move these guys."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Bosco someone needs to land this plane."  
  
"Then lets find someone who knows how." He handed her the mike. She took it.  
  
"Ladies and gentalmen we seem to have lost our pilots in our little mishap with our hijckers. If there is anyone who has any flight experiernce at all please come forward." She saw the look of panic in the passangers eyes. "Please remain calm. We will get though this but we need everyone to stay calm." Seajae looked at Bosco. "It's just you and me kid." She hung up the mike and went into the cock pit. Her husband followed.  
  
"Okay, now what do we do?"  
  
"We radio Kennedy and have them help us land this baby."  
  
"Seajae, this is a seven forty friggen seven. Not some crop duster prop plane you take for a spin arond the empty Texas sky. Were headed to they busiest air space in the world."  
  
"Then I better get them on the radio really fast then." She grabbed the head phones off one of the dead pilots. "Mayday, Mayday. This is flilght six nineteen out of O'Hare. We've lost our pilots. I repeat we've lost our pilots."  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Detective Sgt, Seajae Boscorelli, NYPD."  
  
"How did you loose your pilots?"  
  
"Hijack attempt." Seajae looked at her husband. "Hijackers are no longer a threat."  
  
"How do we know this."  
  
"Listen to me damn it. I've had a real bad couple of hours and I'm not in a good mood and I am not going to die on this air plane. Now if you can't help me land this thing find me someone who can."  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
News crews got a hold of the story in record time. Faith sat at her kitchen table with a cup of cofee feeding the twins breakfeast just as the news flash came on. She grabbed the paper the held the flight number and time her freinds were arriving back from Chicago. Calab finnished tying his tie as he came into the kitchen and caught the tail end of the news.  
  
"What flight....." Faith handed the paper to her husband without saying a word. "Holy mother of God. What more can happen to those two?"  
  
"Somebody better get next door before Angela freaks."  
  
"I'll go. You head over when you get the kids fed." He kissed his wife and headed next door hoping Angela Boscorelli decided not to turn on the television this morning.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Detective?" A man came on the head set.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Have you ever flown a plane before?"  
  
"Crop dusters and props. Nothing this big."  
  
"Okay so then you know the basics?"  
  
"Give or take a few tons." Seajae looked at Bosco. She turned off the mic. "We can do this."  
  
"I got all the faith in the world in you baby." Bosco sat next to his wife and prayed.  
  
"Okay Kennedy lay it on me and lets land this baby."  
  
"Detective..."  
  
"Hey, call me Seajae. By the time this is over we should be on a first name basis right." The man laughed.  
  
"Right. Okay Seajae it's time to turn off the auto pilot."  
  
"Do we have to?"  
  
"IF you want to land, yes." Seajae reached over and turned off the auto pilot.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay check your speed and altitude."  
  
"A hundred and twenty knots at sixteen thousand feet."  
  
"Good. Now your air space is cleared so the biggest worry is buildings. But the course your on heads you right around the city so that souldn't be a problem." Seajae took a deep breath. "Ease the throtol down and start your decent. It's the same drill as a prop minus the foot peddles."  
  
"Okay. I think I can, I think I can, I think I can." Bosco looked at his wife.  
  
"The Little Engine That Could?"  
  
"Got a better idea. Should I recite a little Shakspear?"  
  
"How about the seven forty seven's operating maual?"  
  
"That's one book I didn't memorize."  
  
"I love you Seajae." She looked at Bosco.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Seajea you still there?" The man came over the head phones.  
  
"Yeah. By the way, whats your name."  
  
"Doug."  
  
"Hey Doug."  
  
"Hey Seajae. Now how are you doing?"  
  
"Good." Seajae looked at Bosco. "You better go back by Susie. Cain is still back there."  
  
"Jesus I forgot about him." Bosco bolted from his seat and headed back to check on Susie.  
  
"Okay Doug, lets get this puppy landed. Oh by the way along with the hijackers we have a murder suspect aboard by the name of Donavan Craine."  
  
"Your up to your eyeballs in troble there Seajae."  
  
"Welcome to my world man, welcome to my world." 


	9. Safe Landing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Notes: I'm really struggling for time with this so bear with me. I'm just making this up as I go along so if laws and stuff are wrong so be it. It's all right in my head. LOL. Please read and review. I also know nothing about landing a plane so if thats wrong oh well.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
  
  
Chapter 9 Safe Landing?  
  
Doug Jolly sat tence at his seat in the control tower. Capitan Swersky, Lt. Christopher and Calab McKenzie stood behind him listening to Seajae. Doug turned to the three men who knew Seajae Boscorelli better then he.  
  
"Can she handle this?" Swersky looked at the two younger men and back at the pilot.  
  
"If anyone can it's her." Doug turned back to the panal and turned on the mike.  
  
"Okay Seajae this is it. Can you see the runway?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Flaps down. Throtle back." They watched the plane decend in front of them. "Slow it down more Seajae, your coming in too fast." Doug stood up. "Pull back on the throttle." Bosco came and sat next to his wife.  
  
"We're ready back there."  
  
"What about Craine?"  
  
"Handcuffed to his seat."  
  
"Where did you get hand cuffs?"  
  
"Don't ask. Were not dieing today Seajae."  
  
"You don't have to tell me that. I want to see our kids today." She smiled at him. "I missed the little buggers."  
  
"Me too." Bosco touched his wifes hand. "You can do this Sunshine." Seajae eased back on the throttle and the landing gear hit the ground bounced once they became firmly planted. Slowing the plane down to a stop near the end of the run way,  
  
"I'm never doing that again." Seajae had tears in her eyes. Bosco went to her and pulled her close. She was shaking harder then she ever shook before. "I can't move Bosco."  
  
"I got you baby. Just let it go honey." The flight attendant came to the cock pit door.  
  
"The FBI took the hijackers off they plane and the NYPD took your prisioner. Susie's looking for you guys." Bosco stood up.  
  
"I'll go. Meet me in first class?"  
  
"Yeah." Seajae looked at the panal in front of her. A man came into the cock pit.  
  
"Detective?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Doug Jolly." He held out his hand. Seajae smiled. She took his hand and pulled him into a big hug.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No thank you." Seajae sat back down. "You did a super job Seajae." He looked around the cock pit and at the two pilots. "You did real good."  
  
"Let's get out here. I need some air and a cigarette." Bosco came to the door.  
  
"You quite about two years ago woman."  
  
"I can still have a weak moment, can't I?" Bosco laughed.  
  
"Yeah I guess." Seajae got up and went to her husband. "Let's go home." He walked down the isle and got Susie and they headed down the gang plank and home.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
  
Susan Lewis hung up the phone. Susie was safe. The Boscorelli's had arrested her mothers murderer and they were all safe. Susan shook her head. Seajae and Bosco had apreahended not only Craine but two hijackers and landed a plane. She smiled. God she was glad those two were the good guys.  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-**-*-*  
  
Jimmy walked into the fire station and saw Alex and Ty talking. He had been away for a few days because of the flu.  
  
"Whats up?"  
  
"Seajae just landed a seven forty seven at Kennedy." Jimmy laughed.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." He looked at Alex. "Your not kidding are you?"  
  
"Would I kid about something like that?"  
  
"She okay?"  
  
"As far as we've heard."  
  
"What more can those two get into?"  
  
"Don't ask...it might happen."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*  
  
Seajae laid in bed that night. Her kids sound asleep and her husband holding her close.  
  
"We made it though another Boscorelli crisis."  
  
"Yeah. Maybe would should just stay home from now on."  
  
"Touble would still find us."  
  
"How much trouble can we get into in this place?"  
  
"Enough." Bosc pulled his wife close to his side. "I just want it to be like this forever. Are kids tucked safely in bed and you and me here."  
  
"I like the sound of that."  
  
"I love you Seajae."  
  
"I love you too Maurice." She kissed him. "Lets pray for a quiet Christmas."  
  
"Three kids and a birthday party to boot. You asking for miricles lady."  
  
"I've learned to believe in miricles."  
  
"Yeah I guess I have too." Bosco kissed his wife and snuggled her close to him and they both found sleep for the first time in nearly twenty four hours. 


	10. EpilougeChristmas Promises

Disclaimer: I own Nothing  
  
Notes: I hope you're still reading.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-**-*-  
  
  
  
EPILOUGE- CHRISTMAS PROMISES  
  
  
  
Seajae sat rocking Hope. Bosco was reading 'Twas The Night Before Chirstmas to Angel, Mckenzie, and Susie. Susan sat with a cup of coco talking to Angela and Kelly. Joey sat trying to put together a toy he had gotten Mac for his birthday. Tomorrow the house would be full of friends and family. New and old. Seajae smiled. She couldn't believe how happy she was today. Even after the events of the last few months.  
  
  
  
Jimmy and Kim found out that Jimmy's headaches were caused by high blood pressure. Something niether one of them expected because of late Jimmy had nothing to be stressing over. The doctor put him on medication and everything in the Doherty household was back to as normal as their house hold could be. They move into a vacant apartment on the first floor at the begining of the year.  
  
  
  
Sully and Tatianna had gone though so tough times themselves. No one knew that Sully wanted to get off the streets and find something less dangerous. Last week Lt. Christopher gave him the Sgts test and they would know next week if the 55 had a new Sgt. Yesterday they found out Tatianna is pregnant again.  
  
Ty and Alex put a down payment on a brownstone not far from the apartment building where half the 55 was living. Savanah is the biggest flirt god ever made. They will have to lock that girl up when she hits dating age. Ty's not sure if he wants to give up Sully as a partner but he figures its better then loosing his best friend all together.  
  
Faith and Caleb have thier hands full with two teen agers and two toddlers. The kids atually keep each other out of trouble. Emily would rather babysit her bother and sister then go out with friends most of the time. Strange for a teenager. But she was going to Harvard in the fall on a full scholership. It was something they were all pround of. Charlie had been starting coner back for his freshman team. Faith held her breath for the whole season praying her son wouldn't get hurt. Caleb started his new job. He was running the New York branch of the FBI. And he loved every night coming home to his wife and kids.  
  
Doc and Maggie broke up and made up for the hundreth time. New Years eve they will be married at the fire station. Ty isn't sure he wants Doc for a step dad but his mom said it was either Doc or Carlos and we all know which way that one would go. Ty will be giving his mother away and Savanah and Makenzie will be the miniture bride and groom. It's a wedding much antisipated by all.  
  
Kelly and Joey Doyle are planing a wedding of thier own in the spring. Kelly still wants to Nanny for Seajae and Bosco and for some odd reason Joey wants to stay partnered with Bosco. Even Lt. Chrisopher is wondering whats gotten into the two hot shots. Together they are getting the job done out on the streets.  
  
Tomorrow on Christmas day Seajae plans on introducing a recently single Billy Walsh to a long time single Olivia Benson. Bosoco said it wasn't a good idea. But when was the last time she listened to Bosco about affairs of the heart. She got up and walked to put Hope to bed. Bosco stopped her and kissed his baby girl on the top of the head.  
  
"I love you baby." He looked so happy. Seajae smiled and broght the baby into her crib. Bosco finnished his story and brought a sleepy Makenzie into his bed. Angel and Susie laid sleeply on the couch. Seajae grabbed a cup of egg nog and sat on her husbands lap on his chair.  
  
"Can it get any better then this?"  
  
"I don't think so." Seajea kissed her husband. "I wouldn't change this for the world." She looked at the scene in front of her. Tomorrow there would be three times as many people and three times as much love. Kids of all sizes. Seajae's New Years resolution was to find a woman who could put up with Carlos for more then five minutes. And she had just the woman in mind. A young nurse from Mercy was coming for dinner tomorrow and she actually liked him a litte.  
  
"I'm going to miss Susie and Susan when they go home next week."  
  
"Susan says they'll be back for Easter and Susie can spend as much time next summer with us as she wants." Seajae looked at her husband. She didn't know him and Susan had talked.  
  
"You really connected with her didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah. No one should see their mother the way she saw Chleo." Bosco held his wife close. "I love you Seajae Marie Boscorelli."  
  
"I never heard sweeter words." This was going to be the best Christmas ever. That was Seajae's Christmas Promise to herself, her family and her friends. And it was.  
  
  
  
  
  
Aurther's Note: I hope you enjoyed this. It was great fun writing it. I love Seajae and her love for all the people around her. Thanks for supporting my habit and I hope to have a new one soon as I get cought up with my other stuff. 


End file.
